Soft or flexible contact lenses, known as hydrophilic lenses, of the general type of those marketed by Bausch & Lomb, Inc. under the trademark "SOFLENS", are in wide use today. Because of the small size and slippery condition of these lenses, especially when in a hydrophilic (wetted) state, they are cumbersome to manipulate for measurement of their optical parameters and for inspection of their edges and surfaces for flaws or deposits. To date, no prior art instruments or techniques have been developed which satisfactorily solve these problems.